The present invention relates to vision, surveillance and camera systems, including the optimal sensor configurations of such systems.
Systems utilizing multiple visual sensors have become essential in many applications. Surveillance and monitoring, industrial automation, transportation and automotive and medical systems are a few of the important application domains. Existing research has mainly focused on improving the algorithms deployed in these systems, while little focus has been given to the placement of sensors for optimal system performance.
Scenarios for vision systems where there are dynamically occurring objects capable of occluding each other have not been adequately addressed. Accordingly methods or systems providing improved performance for vision systems and multi-sensor planning are required.